A Tainted Love
by HazzasLoveee
Summary: Harry Styles and Emilie Clark are two different people. He's the popstar in a band, and she's the witty loner who can't stand him. She believes the rumors, and a run into Harry doesn't go pleasant. When Harry creates an Anonymous person, will she forgive him when she finds out who he really is, or hate him even more?


I sat here staring at my computer screen. Half of my mind telling me to do it, the other half telling me i'm not that desperate. "Where we find you a match that well, matches!" I know. Not such a clever catch phrase, but what have I got to lose right?

I clicked enter and fed all my information to the computer. I was new to this. I hadn't had boyfriends, and anything close to the term "sex" made me cringe. I just wasn't that type of girl to go out and drink the night away. I liked to stay home and relax with a good book. I admit, I did got out every once in a while, but you never saw me drunk or drinking liquor.

Even when I lived with myparents in Pennsylvania, I was the loner child. I had many friends and no problem making them, but I prefered my room rather than a get together. My parents knew this, which is why is was so much easier to convince them to let me move out to California by myself.

I finished making my profile look presentable to the public domain of male sex drives, and closed my laptop to go make some tea. I was just getting cozied onto the cound when I heard a knock at the door. "Ugh, damn bill collectors always bothering me." I opened the door and let the cool air swarm over my poorly dressed body. "Look, I dont have the money thi-" I looked up and dead into those eyes. What the hell was he doing here, and how did he figure out where I lived? That's some stalker shit. Nope, not even cool. "What do you want?" Putting emphasis on the you.

"Emilie, give me a minute, I promise i'm not what i'm made out to be." He ran his over sized hand up my arm and snaked it around my neck. He sent shivers up my body. I stared up at his beautiful smile I vaguely remembered and quickly snapped back into reality. I smacked his hand off me and stepped back. "Look Harry, I obviously didn't make it that clear to you two weeks ago that i'm never taking an interest in you. I may be stubborn, but damnit. When i'm right, i'm right. Now leave me the hell alone.

I slammed the door in his face and ignored all knocks from then on out. Why the hell did he think he could just march to my apartment and touch me like that.

*Two weeks earlier.*

I loved my daily routine. As nerdy as that sounds, the comfort of doing what I wanted all day without having the ties or worries of anyone around me really relaxed me most of the time. I rounded up the last of my routine, wake up, go for a run, come home and shower, then go for coffee at my favorite cafe.

I was leaving the cafe and just turning the corner when I bumped into a curly haired fellow and fell. Normally I wouldn't be so angry but the fact that I just spilled hot ass coffee on me pissed me off slightly. I jumped up and rage took over, "What the hell! Look where you're going next time asshole!" I looked up then to see a nightmare right in front of me. I knew this face. I knew the asshole of a smirky ass face. It was Harry Styles. Harry mother fucking Styles.

He looked angry at my outburst and quickly retaliated, "You don't have to be a bitch about it, you weren't paying attention either sunshine." I could sense the sarcasm in his tone and decided to take the initiative to just begin walking away. He caught my arm almost immediately. "Hey, look i'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a bitch and I sure as hell didn't mean to make you spill your coffee."

"I just want to leave, thank you." as I said this, I noticed him scamming my shirt. What the fuck was he looking at? I looked down and noticed my own breasts clear as day. I looked back up in shock, out of all fucking days to wear white Emilie, you pick today? Yes. He still has the dumbest smile on his face and I didn't know what to think, I just reacted and slapped him in his face.

"I'm sorry.." I regretted after I saw him cup his cheek in pain. That all slipped away when I saw his sneaky ass smile come about again, like he had just won the lottery. "Why are you smiling you dirty pig?" I had to admit, I was being a little rude, but I was pissed off.

"You have a nice set of mammary" He said winking instantly with his mischevious smile. That was it, I couldn't take this anymore. I haven't had any type of contact with a boy in two years, and this is what I get sent my way. Wow Lord, remind me to thank you later. I started to walk away for a second time when I was pulled back again. "What the hell do you want?" I spat at him.

"I just wanted to know your name that's all." He said it so quiet, so cute, almost innocent even. I gave him the satisfaction of knowing. "Emilie." After I gave him this tiny piece of information, he quickly broke out his phone.

"Beautiful. Now may I ask what your number is love?" He said with a smirk. What? Harry Styles wants my number? Hell to the no. I heard what he's done before. I know a girl that he fucked and practically left to die for all he cared. She wasn't harmed like that, but you know what I mean. Why would I walk right into that bad situation. Harry screams everything I have stayed away from for two years, and I will gladly stay away.

"1-800-FUCK OFF." I darted home which probably made me look like a complete ass to the bystanders all around. I got in my apartment and locked the door. This wasn't healthy. I was so mad, at a stranger. I haven't been like this in forever, so it couldn't be healthy.

Why was I picked to run into him out of all the girls in the world? There's plenty of girls that would jump on his dick in a matter of seconds, so why did I have to be put in that horrible situation. I hope this night would fly by so I could return to my daily routine the next day. It went by slow. I spent most of the time surfing the internet for interesting stories to read on celebs, or the lastest news on murders. To my luck, this passed the time rather quickly.

*present time*

I was turning off the lights in prep for sleep when my computer made a strange noise. ping! There it is again! I went over to investigate, when I opened it there was "1 new match waiting" popping up and flashing. I quickly clicked on the profile. Much to my disadvantage, there wasn't any information besides the basics like male, and interested in women. I was uninterested. I was about to close down the screen when another one popped up.

Harry's Anonymous: Hey love, you alright?

I was confused. What kind of name is that. How clever of him. I didn't really know what to say or if I even should. This was all new to me, but I managed to get out a quick reply.

Emmy Clark: Hello, I'm going to sleep.

I know, I know. It was a bit rude and not much of a conversation starter, but I was awkward. I didn't know what to say. I was tired and wanted to sleep. With that being said, I closed my computer and went to my bed to fall into a slumber.


End file.
